Tu Quieres Chicle?
by Big Time Moch
Summary: "-¿Qué comes? -Un chicle -¿Y tienes otro? -Si -¿Me das? -Toda la noche." Kendall no sabia lo que un simple chicle podía llevarlos a hacer. Kames. One-Shot. Smut.


**HOLA A TODOS!  
Este es el Fic smut que les prometi! Espero que les guste! Y por favor, no sean timidos y dejen review! **

**Ahora es momento de... LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC! YAY! Ok no .-.  
Resulta que estaba leyendo unos fics Kames con smut hace como un mes (si, soy una pervertida... pero estaban buenos) y una amiga ELF puso en Facebook un chiste que iba algo asi:**

**-Tienes chicle?  
-Si  
-Me das?  
-Toda la noche.  
-Pero yo habl...  
-TODA.  
-Pero yo...  
-LA NOCHE.  
-Per...  
-ACUESTATE EN LA CAMA.**

**Y bueno, al ver la palabra chicle, mi mente grito "JAMES". Ustedes saben... por lo de "Tu quieres chicle"... les dejo el link abajo... Como sea, mi mente pervertida y caliente puso este fic en mi cabeza y decidi hacer un intento en el mundo del smut... Ademas, queda perfecto para el capitulo BTTest! (Sigo sin superarlo! Tal vez escriba algo)**

**Para los que no sepan que es el smut, es un genero literario supongo, (aun que solo lo habia visto aqui en fanfic, pero bueno) donde aparecen escenas de sexo esplicito... cof* 50 Sombras de Grey cof*... Asi que... si. Lean bajo su propio riesgo:)**

* * *

James estaba sentado en el gran sofá del 2J mascando un chicle de menta. Veía un programa de cocina porque no había nada más en la televisión. Todos habían salido; Logan y Carlos en una cita doble con Camille y Stephanie, y Mama Knight había llevado a Katie al museo. No estaba seguro donde estaba Kendall, seguramente en la piscina.

Y James estaba totalmente aburrido. Estaba tan aburrido que estaba seguro que moriría de aburrimientitis, una enfermedad totalmente real. Casi podía oír a Logan corrigiéndolo con un montón de palabras complicadas y de doctores.

Kendall entró al departamento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sentándose a un lado del chico bonito. James se sonrojo un poco. James estaba secretamente enamorado del rubio, bueno, no tan secretamente. Todos en el Palmwoods lo sabían. Incluso Kendall, pero prefería no decir nada porque seguía confundido con sus sentimientos por el castaño. Además, se suponía que él no sabía nada. Había estado espiando a Logan y Carlos cuando se enteró.

Kendall miró a James por un segundo, notando su chicle. Él quería uno, y usaría su poder en James para conseguirlo. James supo lo que el rubio tramaba y formo un plan en su cabeza para evitarlo.

-Ola k ase?*- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

-Nada, solo veo la tele- contestó James.

-¿Qué comes?

-Un chicle

-¿Y tienes otro?

-Si

-¿Me das?

-Toda la noche- El doble sentido de la oración hizo que las hormonas del rubio se volvieran locas. Imágenes obscenas de ellos dos pasaron por su mente haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente del chicle. De pronto los pantalones de Kendall estaban muy apretados… _ahí abajo._

-Pero yo hablaba…

-Toda

-Pero yo…

-Contra el muro

-Pero yo…

-TODA

Kendall no pudo controlar más sus hormonas y se lanzó sobre el castaño. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, el rubio dejó salir un gemido. La lengua de James se abrió paso entre los labios del otro chico, haciendo que Kendall se tragara el chicle, y mientras peleaban por dominancia, james los acostó en el sofá. Siguieron su batalla de lenguas hasta que James movió sus caderas, creando una fricción que dejó a Kendall gimiendo.

James dejó los labios del rubio y bajó a su cuello, dejando un caminito de besos hasta que llegó al punto donde podía sentir el pulso del rubio. Dando un casi dulce beso para marcar el punto, james comenzó a succionar, lamer y morder.

Kendall estaba perdido. Su racionalidad había sido aventada por la ventana cuando James comenzó a morder su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pulso acelerado. Podía sentir su palpitar en la cabeza. Su respiración era superficial y cortada. Cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban alerta, en busca de cualquier estimulo. Estaba perdido; a merced del castaño. Una oportunidad que James no iba a perder.

James comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kendall, dejando al descubierto deliciosa piel pálida. El castaño quería pasar su lengua por cada centímetro de ella. Planeaba hacerlo.

Cuando terminó con el último botón, se incorporó para quitarle la camisa completamente. Se detuvo un momento para admirar el cuerpo de su compañero y pasar las manos por su torso como tantas veces había soñado.

Kendall, tratando de controlar su respiración y con las manos temblorosas, tomó la camisa de James por el dobladillo y la pasó por arriba de su cabeza, dejándola caer al piso a un lado de la suya, exponiendo su musculoso pecho.

James se abalanzó sobre él otra vez, dando pequeñas mordidas sobre su cuello y pecho mientras las manos de Kendall exploraban y trazaban los músculos del torso del chico bonito.

El rubio dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando sintió la boca de James engullir uno de sus pezones, la mojada lengua estimulándolo, los dientes rascando suavemente la piel sensible, su dedo índice y pulgar pellizcando el pezón abandonado, mandando chispas de placer por todo su cuerpo, cambiando lugares después de un rato para darle las mismas atenciones al otro.

James siguió bajando por el cuerpo de su amigo, pasando por los no-tan-definidos músculos de su abdomen, dando vueltas alrededor de su ombligo para luego meter su lengua y después bajar hasta su pantalón.

Con manos expertas desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre lentamente haciendo gemir a Kendall por la fricción producida. Justo cuando iba a bajar el pantalón se detuvo. No quería forzar al rubio. Miró sus ojos en busca de alguna señal de malestar o incomodidad.

Kendall so miraba con ojos entrecerrados y respiración entrecortada. Si James no hacía algo, _lo que sea_, iba a explotar.

-James- dijo levantando las caderas para dar a entender su punto. James lo entendió.

Con un fuerte tirón terminó de bajar los apretados pantalones del rubio, dejando ver un bulto en su ropa interior. Pasó su dedo como de pluma por el miembro de su amigo. Kendall soltó un quejido-gemido y subió sus caderas en busca de más de esa deliciosa fricción.

-_Dios_, Kendall- soltó James al ver su fantasía cumplida. Había soñado tantas veces con esto; tener a su rubio favorito debajo de él, haciéndolo gemir y rogar. _Dios_, debía estar adentro de él pronto o iba a explotar.

Presionó su palma firmemente contra la erección de su amigo, Kendall dejando salir una hilera de maldiciones y palabras sin sentido, echando su cabeza para atrás por el placer. Kendall era un desastre caliente bajo él, y a James le encantaba.

Bajó su cabeza una vez más, tomando el elástico de los boxers con los dientes, bajándolos por sus piernas, dejándolo descubierto. Mientras bajaba, sentía su propia erección haciendo fricción con la tela del sillón, haciéndolo gruñir un poco. Al fin liberó a Kendall de toda su ropa, quedándose con los boxers en la boca.

Se incorporó de nuevo para admirar el cuerpo desnudo bajo él. Kendall tenía los ojos cerrados. En sus mejillas se extendía un color rojo que bajaba hasta su pecho. Estaba temblando y tenía problemas para controlar su respiración. Tenía un chupetón en el cuello, donde James había mordido, seguido por un camino de marcas de dientes por todo su pecho y abdomen, su cuerpo entero cubierto por una liguera capa de sudor. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, descansando sobre su barriga. James nunca había visto algo tan sexy.

-James, _por favor_.

-¿Por favor qué? Tienes que decirme que necitas, Kenny- respondió james con una vos grave, sensual y llena de deseo. Kendall gimió.

-¡Solo has algo! ¡Tócame!

No tenía que decirlo dos veces.  
James tomó el miembro del rubio y comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, sujetando con fuerza. Kendall cerró los ojos, su respiración rápida y entrecortada. Flexiono sus caderas al ritmo que james llevaba. El castaño se inclinó y colocó sus labios alrededor del miembro de su amigo y chupó con fuerza, pasando la lengua por la punta. Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron como platos, pupilas dilatadas por el placer que le causaba la caliente y mojada boca de James.

-_Dios,_ James, no quiero venirme todavía- Kendall dijo casi sin aire. James sacó la erección de su boca, un hilo de saliva conectándola con sus labios.

-Sexy- dijo el rubio al ver al castaño entre sus piernas, totalmente desnudo, con los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos.

Con esa imagen tatuada en su mente, Kendall se incorporó y jaló a james por el cuello, besándolo apasionadamente. James gimió y se aparto de los ardientes labios del rubio, lo tomó de las caderas y lo volteó, Kendall dando un pequeño gemido cuando la tela anaranjada del sillón rozó su erección, dejándolo de rodillas, las manos de Kendall en el brazo del sillón soportando su peso, el trasero en el aire. Una pequeña sonrisa malévola cruzó la cara de james al ver a su rubio amigo en esa posición. Comenzó a besar una línea invisible desde la parte de atrás del cuello del rubio, pasando por su espalda, hasta llegar al punto donde comenzaban sus glúteos. Kendall sintió una lengua mojada pasando entre sus mejillas y no pudo evitar jadear. La lengua de james siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pequeño hoyo. Kendall solo un grito ahogado al sentir al pequeño y mojado musculo penetrarlo. James tomó esto como buena señal y siguió metiendo y sacando su lengua de Kendall, el rubio empujando hacia atrás para que llegara más profundo.

De pronto James comenzó a meter lentamente un dedo junto con su lengua, luego otro.

-James, estoy listo, _Dios_.- James se apartó del trasero de Kendall y se paró del sillón, Kendall lo miró con ojos verdes llenos de deseo mientras el castaño luchaba contra su cinturón. Kendall soltó una risita al ver a su amigo tan desesperado y se arrodilló frente a él para ayudarlo. El rubio no anduvo con rodeos y casi le arrancó los pantalones a James. En cuanto desnudo al castaño, reasumió su posición en el sillón, James arrodillándose atrás de él. Presionó la punta de su miembro contra su entrada y comenzó a empujar lentamente. Demasiado lento para el gusto de Kendall, así que aventó sus caderas hacia atrás, haciendo que James se hundiera en el con un suave movimiento, golpeando su próstata en la primera embestida. James se dio cuenta de esto por el grito que dio Kendall, así que tomó al rubio por las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más rápido y más duro.

La sala del 2J se llenó de gruñidos, gemidos, gritos y el erótico sonido de piel golpeando piel. Kendall estaba gritando tanto que todo el Palmwoods podía oírlos, pero la verdad le daba un carajo.

James estaba muy cerca de su clímax y estaba seguro de que Kendall también, así que soltó una mano de sus caderas para tomar el miembro del rubio y comenzó a bombear a su amante hasta que Kendall gritó algo muy parecido a su nombre y sintió un líquido espeso derramarse en su puño. Al ver a Kendall venirse frente a sus ojos, combinado con la sensación de Kendall apretando alrededor de él de la manera más perfecta, james se vino dentro del rubio, llenándolo con su semilla, haciéndolo gemir, presionando sus caderas contra el trasero de su amante.

Se quedaron así unos minutos en lo que recuperaban el aliento. James salió de Kendall lentamente para no lastimarlo. El rubio colapso en el sillón bajo el castaño, James cayendo encima de él. Kendall dio un gruñido cuando todos sus órganos fueron aplastados por el peso de James. El castaño rodó a un lado del rubio y lo jaló contra su pecho desnudo, Kendall hundiendo la cabeza en el sudoroso cuello del chico bonito.

-Oye, Kendall- dijo después de un como silencio. El rubio contestó con otro gruñido, demasiado cansado para contestar con palabras.

-Me gustas desde hace mucho- en todos sus años de conocerse, Kendall nunca había escuchado a James tan inseguro, como si tuviera miedo al rechazo.

-Lo sé- se limitó a contestar.

-¿En serio?… ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Fue Carlos, verdad? Lo voy a matar…

-Nadie me dijo… estaba… espiando a Logan y Carlos el otro día y estaban discutiendo sobre eso… ¿sabías que ellos dos son pareja? Camille y Steph solo los cubren.

James se quedó callado por un momento, tratando de procesar su día. Kendall sabia de su amor por él. Seguramente también le gustaba al rubio. Y Logan y Carlos eran pareja… bueno eso explica muchas cosas pero-

-Oye, James.- Kendall interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Quieres ser mi novio?

James miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Claro- contestó James con una sonrisa –Ahora, vamos.

James se levantó del sillón y le extendió la mano al rubio.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Kendall tomando su mano.

-Te prometí darte duro contra el muro…

-Quien diría que un chicle nos unió…- comentó Kendall entre risitas.

* * *

***Horas más tarde***

Logan y Carlos se dirigían hacia el 2J tomados de la mano después de su "doble cita". Los dos se soltaron pero continuaron platicando al entrar por la puerta de su departamento. Logan de inmediato notó un olor extraño en el departamento. En cambio Carlos siguió como sin nada por el departamento, planeando sentarse en el sillón para ver un rato la tele. Logan volteo a ver a su novio secreto para ver si también había notado algo, y entonces vio la mancha blanca contrastando con el naranja brillante del sillón. Tomó a Carlos del brazo y lo jaló antes de que sentara en la misteriosa mancha.

-¿Qué pasa, Logan?- preguntó el latino al pálido, totalmente confundido por la reacción de su novio.

-¿No crees que huele extraño aquí?- preguntó Logan ignorando la pregunta de Carlos.

-Ay Logie, yo creo que estás un poco loco- dijo el latino mientras caminaba al cuarto que compartía con James. Logan, siendo el más listo del grupo, no tardo en unir los puntos. Para cuando Carlos llego a la puerta de su cuarto, el pálido ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta… y a juzgar por los sonidos que salían de ahí, estaba en lo correcto.

-Amm…Los*, yo que tú, no entraba ahí…- dijo Logan unos segundo tarde porque Carlos ya había abierto la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándose a James cogiendo a Kendall contra la pared.

-Hola, Carlitos- dijo Kendall entre gemidos mientras James seguía embistiendo al rubio.

Carlos soltó un grito agudo y cerró la puerta, para después gritarle a la puerta –¡LA PROXIMA VEZ PONGAN EL SEGURO!

Logan dio un suspiro. Esto no le sorprendía, sabía que tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos, pero desearía poder borrar la perturbadora imagen de su cabeza.

* * *

***: Supongo que todos conoces el Ola k ase? Si no, busquenlo en Google Imagenes :)**

**Entonces... que les parecio? Mi beta (Alex Daniel) dijo que le daba un 8. Asi que sean sinseros :P prometo no enojarme...**

**Link para "tu quieres chicle?": www . youtube watch? v = 4PVF5ZDd5KE (Sin espacios)**

**Link para mi tumblr (siganme y mandenme un mensaje para saber que son de aqui!): big time moch . tumblr . com (tambien sin espacios)**

**Si dejan review les doy galleta psicologica del sabor que quieran!**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
